Peach Flavored Dreams
by Reine de Lutin
Summary: i was given permission to continue this by papersoul, who wrote the first three chapters. read this after you've read papersoul's peach flavored dreams, this is right after that. T for now, rating may go up, not sure yet.
1. Diagon Alley

_**Peach Flavored Dreams**_

**Chapter IV – Diagon Alley**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Labyrinth, or the original idea for this story, I'm just adding to it!!**

**Before you read this, read papersoul's Peach Flavored Dreams, you wouldn't understand previous events until you do!!  
**

**

* * *

**Sarah awoke suddenly, gasping for breath. She clutched at her chest and looked around the room that she was currently residing in. After she was certain there were no goblins or their king in the room, only Karen knitting quietly by the fire and Toby sleeping on her lap, Sarah dropped her head in her hands and sighed heavily.

Sarah, her stepmother, and her half-brother Toby were staying in the Leaky Cauldron in London before she would go to Hogwarts the next week to start learning control over her 'new-found' powers.

_Whatever you call these things that Jareth tricked me into getting._ Sarah was getting sick of her new powers running amuck, starting when she was home when Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts, Witchcraft and Wizardry, visited for tea and she unconsciously threw flowers and lights around the room when she realized Jareth, her Sidhe Lord, sabotaged her date with the hottest guy at school. After Albus left her home, there were power surges and vases crashing heavily to the floor when Sarah was mad. So far in England, though, her magic hadn't run amuck yet. Sarah's father wanted to go with them, but for fear of losing his job, he just saw them as Sarah and Toby used a portkey for the first time with Karen. After they reached the Leaky Cauldron they rented a room for a few nights and it was now the first morning that they were there.

Karen looked over at Sarah and almost dropped her knitting needles as she saw Sarah. She placed the needles on the floor, picked Toby up, and walked over to sit next to Sarah on the bed. Sarah gratefully accepted Toby and cradled him in her arms. She carefully tucked him in next to her before she stood to pace. After a few moments, Karen spoke.

"Sarah, are you alright?" Sarah gave her a fake smile but Karen saw right through it, and narrowed her eyes.

"Just a nightmare, Karen. Nothing really to worry about."

Her fingers itched for a sketchbook, but she knew it wouldn't be wise to create a portal to the Labyrinth. Sarah had a nightmare about him. He took her to the Labyrinth forcefully.

She shuddered. She even saw what Hogwarts supposedly looked like in her head when He whisked her from the Great Hall. She shook her head as she gathered some clothing. As she headed to the bathroom, she called over her shoulder.

"I'll be ready in about ten minutes to start the day." She heard Karen before she shut the door.

"We'll be ready then, too."

* * *

Sarah looked around in wonder as she scanned Diagon Alley next to her stepmother. Karen was strolling with Toby on her hip with a small smile on her face. She was clearly remembering when she was young. Toby sucked on his thumb as they passed a store with animals.

He cried out happily when they passed a particular snowy white barn owl. Sarah glanced at the bird and had a double take, staring at it in horror. Karen pulled her towards the big white building before Sarah got to get a proper look at the owl's mismatched eyes.

The owl's head followed her as she went on her way. If it was possible, the owl leered at her, knowing she was right to be paranoid. It sat on its perch, sure that it wouldn't be bought until she returned.

* * *

Sarah blindly noticed Karen handing her Toby and move forward into the bank. She saw the sign on the door **Gringotts Bank**. She looked down to Toby who seemed to be reading the sign also. He met her stare with a glare, and he pointed at the door impatiently. Sarah laughed, earning the raised eyebrows of passersby's before she walked through the doors into the bank. She saw Karen immediately, talking to a…goblin? Sarah was dumbfounded, and Toby squealed in happiness. He struggled to get free of Sarah's suddenly constricting grip as she saw the whole room filled with goblins.

"No, this is impossible…"

_He couldn't be here, could he?_ Sarah thought desperately. The goblin her stepmother was talking to turned and saw Sarah. He was shock-still and then he scurried over to a goblin that was behind one of the long counters and muttered something into his ear. He went back to Karen as the other goblin started muttering to the goblin sitting next to him totally ignoring the witch he was supposed to be helping, and soon, until every goblin in the room were muttering something that sounded like _Königin_, _Unsere Kobold Königin, Kobold Dame, _and a few more incomprehensible words. Sarah quickly stood next to Karen and handed her the unruly child that wanted to hug the goblins. The goblin bowed low to Sarah, who for no explained reason checked her ears but found them still mortal. The goblin stood and addressed Sarah,

"To the vault, milady." Karen and Sarah exchanged confused glances as the other wizard customers of Gringotts just stared in curiosity and confusion. Sarah shrugged and followed the goblin, which stumbled over himself in eagerness to help her reach her unknown destination. As they reached the railroad car, the goblin stopped and addressed Karen.

"You leave baby and come or you wait with baby." Karen asked why, befuddled and protective, before realization flashed in her eyes.

"Roller coaster, right. Sarah, we'll wait here." She addressed her befuddled stepdaughter.

"It's too fast for Toby to handle. Just get a few handfuls of silver coins and a few of the bronze, trust me." She added at the sudden question forming at Sarah's mouth. Sarah shrugged and sat in the mine cart with the goblin. The goblin grinned.

"Me names Perk, milady. Nice meeting you." Sarah smiled, genuinely liking this small green goblin. She held onto the handrail as Perk instructed her to, but she wasn't expecting it to jerk quickly through the mines as quickly as it did.

It felt like ten minutes later when Sarah felt a shudder pass through her body suddenly, and felt magic coursing through her blood like when she was in the Labyrinth. The air felt different as she sped through the bank, familiar in a way. The cart soon came to slow down after still going, and then came to a halt. Sarah stood and stretched as Perk jumped off the cart, motioning her to follow into the brightly lit corridor. She followed him and realized that she was in a hallway made of crystal.

She shuddered, thinking of her Sidhe Lord, and hurried to follow the goblin scurrying towards a specific vault, whose number was 13. When she saw the vault they were headed to, she halted in her tracks, shook her head and muttered,

"No way. There is no way in HELL you expect me to go in there. Where are we and why is it different here than in the vaults we passed after we left Karen and Toby?" The goblin stood patiently, listening to her questions, then stood his full length of one and a half feet.

"This is a special vault for you, milady-" Sarah angrily pulled at her hair.

"Why do you call me milady? And the other goblins, why did they call me those names? How do they even know me? I'm Sarah!" The goblin just smiled again, and then by the time she finished his smile slipped to a frown.

"Well, milady, if you don't know, then I can't tell you. That is not my place. But I can answer that we are in another world. You passed to the Faerie Realm, or the Underground." Sarah wheeled on her heel to the goblin in shock.

"No! I can't be back here! Not after all I've done to avoid here!" When she reached the mine tracks, she was speechless when she realized the cart wasn't there. She twirled on her foot to round on the goblin.

"Where is the cart?" The goblins shrugged, guilty.

"I sends it away when we got here. It no comes back 'til vault opened and what's needed is taken. Goblin Bank Clause." He blamed. Sarah moaned, palming her face. She straightened her shoulders, and squared him in the eye.

"Before I go in, just tell me, whose vault does this belong to?" She followed the goblin to vault 13. He just stood by the door and she looked at him patiently.

"So?" The goblin looked at her then at the door.

"You's posta put yer hand on the door for 'thentication." She looked at the door apprehensively and stepped forward hesitantly. She carefully put her palm upon the middle of the door made of pure crystal, and cried out as lightning arched up through her hand, and a strange current of feeling pulse through her. She grabbed at her hand but it wouldn't come free of the door. Her other hand just molded to the door next to the first when it merely brushed the surface. The room seemed to move around her as she felt changes. After a minute of the lightened, she felt the sensation lessen and her hands loosened, and she took the momentum to wrench her hands free of the door. As she fell to the floor, she realized her hands took something with them. She looked in horror as she saw two perfect crystals balanced on the tips of her index fingers. She rolled the crystal in her left hand into her grasp. She clutched it and it burst, the glitter falling onto her hand, but as much as she tried, it wouldn't come off. She warily glanced at the crystal in her right hand, and tossed it into the air experimentally. She caught it effortlessly. She imagined it disappearing and it did. She closed her eyes briefly. She was already turning Sidhe. She opened her eyes again and saw the crystal door was open. She walked in; unconsciously hoping the goblin would accompany her, but was disappointed when he just stood outside the door as she went in. Her first glance showed her a lot more than she was hoping. The room was at least the size of Jareth's throne room in the castle with the same structure times two. The room was almost bare in the center, except it had a table in the center of the indenture in the center of the floor. On the table, she noticed, were about twelve little bags in the exact center of the table, each bag at the spot an hour hand would be in a thirteen hour clock, like that which was hanging on the wall across from the entrance. One bag was missing, the one that would've been at the thirteen o'clock position. As she glanced around the room, she noticed that there were wardrobes and bookshelves lining the outside of the room. Where there would've been windows, were portraits of men she didn't recognize. The only thing they had in common were mismatched blue eyes. There was one portrait next to the door, but she noticed it was empty except a throne that was common in all of the portraits. She knew that she recognized it from somewhere, but she couldn't place where. She couldn't find any of the coins that Karen mentioned, so she walked back over to the entrance and stuck her head out.

"Whose vault is this?" The goblin's head swiveled to meet hers and his eyes blinked.

"You don't know?" At her confused glance he shook his head wearily.

"This is the vault of His Royal Highness, King Jareth of the Goblins, son of Garrett the High King. He told us you are to use it at your will for the next year until you are under his tutelage." Sarah shook her head nervously, looking around the room nervously.

"I don't want or need anything of his. Take me back to Karen and Toby," She said, but before she could walk out of the vault, though, the vault door shut on her and she screamed. The room was lit with an eerie light from the crystal wall. She glanced around and warily looked at the door that the vault decided to shut so suddenly that it locked her in. Next to it was the empty portrait, but it wasn't empty any longer, to her fear. Now inhabiting the throne was the Great Goblin King, looking at her with triumph in his eye and a smirk on his lips as he had his head tipped to the side in the fashion she knew him best, like she was the rat to his owl. He looked so life-like, she noticed, yet so surreal, that if she reached out, it was almost as if she was actually touching if she touched the portrait. She hesitated, and stroked the portrait's cheek. He actually purred and she snatched her hand away when the portrait Jareth closed his eyes, took a great breath, and arched his cheek towards her hand. She looked in horror when he turned his eyes in that predatory glare she recognized and smirked as he regained his bearings.

"What the hell?" Sarah clutched her hand as if it had been burned.

"You! Wait…When, Where…What…How?!?" Jareth gave her a satisfactory once-over as he readjusted himself on his throne, comfortably lounging with a leg thrown haphazardly over an arm.

"I don't know what Hell is. I know Tartaros, though. Lovely place. Yes, me. No, I won't wait. This is now, if I haven't reordered time recently. I am here. Through a painting. Let me see, my vault decided to keep you and summon me." Sarah only gaped for a moment, listening to him. Then she went to speak, raising her finger, forgot what she was going to say, then went to say something else. Her face scrunched up momentarily in thought and then she gave up, exhaling softly.

"Nice memory." She lost her anger with her pause. Jareth tipped his head towards her and smirked.

"I am be Sidhe, but I am of the highest class Leanan Sidhe. I have a good memory. Also remember, I am Fae. I live forever." His smirk stayed in place but she noticed his eyes turning black until it looked soulless, and it betrayed no emotion. She finally realized the meaning behind his words from the last time she saw him.

"No duty, allegiance, or….emotion." She whispered, feeling a pang of an unrecognizable emotion thrum through her body. His eyes narrowed and she could recognize a hint of lust. She didn't know what it was, but she recognized it immediately, and realized that it was the first time that the emotion was pointed at her. She rubbed her eyes quickly and asked what was on her mind.

"Leanan Sidhe? Is that what I'll become?" She looked back at Jareth who was now contemplating her, leaning back against his throne in thought.

"I believe so." He tapped a gloved finger on his lower lip. He stared at her with a predatory grin suddenly and she stepped back in fear, then stepped forward again when she regained her control.

"You're lonely." She put simply, watching his expression as it went through a plethora of emotions. Loneliness and despair were prevailing until he put a stoic look on his face. He decided that she should leave before he actually revealed anything.

"In the middle of the room on the table are twelve pouches. Take the one at the 1 o'clock position." Sarah went to speak but he waved his hand at her impatiently. "It has the currency you need. Go to the wardrobe directly across from the door and grab one or two of the cloaks, and a few dresses from the wardrobe on its right." Her eyebrow had raised in defiance. He shook his head and interrupted her again.

"Don't defy me, Sarah. Please." Sarah was about to retort when the words died in her throat. She just noticed how weary he looked, his face was more drawn, and he had crow's eyes. His face was a bit paler than normal, also. She swallowed and closed her mouth. The fight just seemed to drain out of her when she noticed he wasn't playing games or being secretive. She nodded, startling Jareth with her simple submission.

"But don't think this means I give up, though. I'm not through with you yet!" Jareth gave her a wry grin as he stood in the portrait.

"I wouldn't expect any less, Lady Mine." He bowed as he spoke, ignoring her protests, waltzing out of the frame, leaving only the throne behind. She shook her head and walked over to the table. She looked down at the pouches for a second, then grabbed the pouch Jareth told her to keep. She opened the drawstring and gaped when she was a handful of gold, silver, and bronze coins. She closed the bag and tied it to her belt by the drawstring, and walked over to the main door. It was still locked, she noticed with a growl. She turned around 180° and saw the wardrobe exactly across from where she stood. She slowly walked across the room, sidestepping the table easily, and carefully opened the wardrobe's doors wide. The room was HUGE. Yes, the ROOM in, the wardrobe. She rolled her eyes and stepped in carefully. On the racks on the perimeter of the room were the realm's most beautiful and exotic cloaks, coats, and robes of all kinds. She perused the racks for a few minutes, taking it all in. The racks of clothing was color coded, she noticed immediately. There was blue in one corner, red in the other. She was looking through the white cloaks when she noticed a feathery one. She pulled it from the others and gasped when she recognized it. It was the owl cloak that Jareth wore at their final confrontation. She took it from its hanger and put it on her shoulders. It seemed suspended over her, and it was the most peculiar sensation, of arms wrapped around her, holding her. She closed her eyes and turned around. In the middle of the wardrobe was a full-length mirror, showing her looking perfectly content. She shook her head and went to pull the cloak off. It wouldn't budge from her shoulders. It was seemingly attached to her shirt. Sarah stopped short of actually tearing the cloak off and cursed.

"Damn you, Jareth. And your clothes too." The mirror chuckled. Sarah started, looking at the mirror. In the mirror was her good friend Hoggle. He stumbled out of the mirror next to her.

"I have only a minute, Missy, then I have to go. Jareth told mes to tell you not to put on his owl cloak unless you means to keep it." He eyed her in the cloak, watching her groan, slapping her forehead with her hand.

"Guess you wanted it." Hoggle chuckled. "You look better than the King does in it. Anyways there's a bag there," He pointed at a bag like her money pouch that magically appeared on the mirror, "That you put the clothes in." Sarah looked doubtfully at the bag.

"It can't hold much, though." Hoggle shook his head.

"Things are not what they seem in this place. Put clothes in there, you'll see what I mean." Hoggle walked into the mirror and out of Sarah's sight. Sarah went and picked the bag up doubtfully, then opened the bag and looked in. It was a normal bag, she noticed. She shrugged and took off the owl cloak without thinking. She just touched it to the bag and it disappeared. Sarah felt bereft without the cloak immediately, and looked in the bag in shock. There was a miniature version of the cloak, she noticed. She walked over to the green cloaks and looked through them briefly. She found a beautiful emerald green cloak of silk that would emphasize her eyes and she put it in the bag. She tied the red clothes bag next to the green moneybag on her belt and left the wardrobe. She left the wardrobe and closed the doors tightly. She walked over to the main door and found that it was still locked. She stomped her foot childishly and growled. She walked back to the wardrobe across from the door and turned to the wardrobe on its right. She opened the doors and looked in disbelief at the ballroom-sized room of dresses.

"Why the hell Jareth has a bigger room for dresses than cloaks is anyone's guess." She muttered. Since the Labyrinth, Sarah lost her love for her fairy dresses and playing princess dress up. So Sarah walked over to the rack with everyday dresses that looked expensive (though they were the least elaborate), and chose three or four dresses and put them in the clothes bag. On her way out, though, a certain dress caught her eye. It was the dress from the ballroom fantasy in the Labyrinth. Sarah snarled at it and left the wardrobe, slamming the doors shut with a resounding *crack*. She didn't feel the remaining magic linger over her clothes bag as she hurried to the vault door, ecstatic that it was wide open. She ran out, past the goblin Perk, to the mine cart. She was relieved to sit in the cart, waiting patiently for the baffled goblin to scramble over the side into the cart. Sarah barely noticed the next twelve minutes. She was knocked back to reality when the cart came to a halt. She looked around and saw Karen waving quickly with Toby on her hip. Sarah walked over to her. Karen put her hand on Sarah's shoulder.

"What happened?" There was a frantic look on her face as she searched Sarah, noticing the belt pouches. She looked back at Sarah.

"I just went into the vault. Don't ask what conspired." She shook her head.

"How long was I in there?" Karen looked at her suspiciously, and then spoke as she handed Toby to Sarah to hold. Karen looked at her watch.

"Two to three hours. We were sitting over there," She pointed at the corner they were near, "the whole time." Sarah looked at her in disbelief.

"Two hours? I was only there for about one hour!" Perk shook his head. He glared at Sarah meaningfully.

"You forgets where we goes." Sarah stared at him until it clicked.

"Oh, yeah. Sorry Karen. I'll explain tonight. Let's go. Where do we have to go today?" Karen stared suspiciously, then went to look at the paper she had as they walked out through the hall to the main Gringott's chamber.

"Madame Malkin's robes for all occasions first, then the Apothecary. Flourish & Blotts for your books, then Olivanders for a wand. I think possibly a pet also, so we can keep contact. An owl, maybe." Sarah didn't answer. Karen almost walked into her and looked up and noticed that Sarah wasn't paying attention as she saw what was above the main door of the bank. Sarah looked up above the doors and gaped when she saw the portrait. Sarah stared disbelieving at the life-sized portrait of Jareth the Goblin King sitting on his throne, staring down at the actual Sarah, while his hand was on the shoulder of the Sarah in the portrait, who wasn't exactly opposing her position. She was wearing the same outfit as Jareth, except the white poet shirt was more agreeing with her figure than the V that opened down his chest. Under the portrait was a caption: **Jareth, the Goblin King and Unsere Königin**. Sarah couldn't decipher what the word associated with her meant, but she realized why the goblins were bowing to her as she quickly left Gringotts with her stepmother and brother. Karen immediately detoured her to Madame Malkins.

As Sarah walked in the front of the door, three brunettes walked out, the obvious eldest purposefully knocking shoulders with Sarah rubbed her sore shoulder, glaring at the sneering girl who was now facing her.

"Who are you now? Another mudblood?" The brunette sneered. The youngest girl, possibly eleven years old, pulled her older sister's sleeve.

"Bella, let's go. I wanna get some ice cream from Fortescue's!" Bella pushed her sister gently into her sister's arms.

"Cissy, take Andro to get some ice cream. I'm gonna teach little girl here not to mess with her superiors." She raised her nose. Sarah gritted her teeth in anger. She noticed Karen and Madame Malkin in the window, watching. It couldn't do to start throwing uncontrollable magic out now in public. Cissy stepped forward towards Bella, putting her hand on her shoulder.

"Bella, let me deal with her. I won't blow her up if I attack her." Bella snarled at Sarah, took her little sister's hand and left. Cissy watched them leave and turned to Sarah.

"Sorry about her, she's a hothead." Sarah grinned weakly at the blonde.

"That's Bellatrix Black, soon to be Lestrange, my older sister. She recently graduated from Hogwarts. I'm Narcissa Black, 6th year Slytherin at Hogwarts. My little sister who wanted ice cream was Andromeda. What's your name?" Sarah looked at Narcissa for a second. She was approximately 5'6" with flowing silver hair that went to her back. She had crystal blue eyes that sparkled and high cheekbones with elegantly arched eyebrows. She was absolutely without a doubt beautiful.

"I'm Sarah Williams, I'm from America. I'm transferring into Hogwarts from Connecticut." Narcissa grinned, clasping Sarah's outstretched hand.

"Hope you're a Slytherin. Good Luck." Sarah grinned at her new friend.

"Thanks. See you in school, Narcissa." Narcissa grimaced and shook her head.

"Call me Cissy, Narcissa's what my mother calls me." Sarah laughed and left Cissy, walking in the store. Karen looked at Sarah and turned to Madame Malkin. Sarah grinned as Karen adjusted Toby on her hip.

"Had either of you exchanged any words before watching what would happen between Bellatrix and I?" Madame Malkin coughed and Karen grinned.

"Nope!" Sarah laughed. Madame Malkin waved her wand, and a measuring tape appeared in the air. With another wave of her wand, it zoomed over to Sarah.

"Name so you can come back for it?" Madam Malkin paused with her quill on her clipboard. Sarah ignored the measuring tape zooming around her.

"Sarah Williams." The tape paused, then disappeared into the air. Sarah looked at the gaping witch who was halt in her tracks, staring at Sarah in shock. Sarah rolled her eyes.

"Please don't say he has another portrait in here." When Malkin's face changed from shock to bewilderment, Sarah shrugged, "Don't ask if you don't know." Madame Malkin walked over next to the dressing room and grabbed two dress boxes. She walked over to the door and put it in Sarah's arms, went to the back, and came out with two smaller boxes. She put them on top of Sarah's load and pushed her and Karen out of her shop. Sarah was confused. She yelled through the shut door.

"What about pay?" Madame Malkin answered through the window, frizzy hair noticeable through the stained glass.

"Already paid for." Sarah barely heard, the window muffling her voice.

"By whom?" She didn't hear an answer. Karen shrugged when Sarah looked at her confusedly, then they left.

* * *

Sarah proceeded to get her potions ingredients without a hitch and they went to Flourish and Blotts. When she went to the front, they gave her a stack of books without a word, already paid for mysteriously. Sarah wasn't sure she wanted to know who was her mysterious benefactor. She was afraid she already knew. All of the books included the ones from her school list and books about Sidhe and the Faerie Realm, and books related to the subject. She put the stack of books on the cart that she and Karen borrowed from Tom of the Leaky Cauldron. She already put the clothing boxes in the clothing pouch, but she still had a lot of boxes. Sarah turned to Karen, who was sharing an ice cream with Toby.

"What do we have left?" Karen shifted Toby, handing him the ice cream, and looked at the list.

"We need to get you a wand, and a pet. How about you go get the wand, and we'll choose your pet." Sarah grinned at Toby, who was attempting to clap with the ice cream. Karen skillfully put the list up and grabbed the ice cream as she pointed Olivander's shop out to Sarah. Sarah opened the first pouch Jareth gave her, handing a few galleons to Karen. Sarah pushed the hovering cart as she crossed the busy street. As she opened the door, a bell twinkled delicately. She put the cart to the side of the room and walked to the des. As her hand went to touch the desk bell, a crystal formed on her fingertips. She jumped slightly, then looked into the crystal as she noticed a scene was playing.

The room was even more dusty, and a boy with messy black hair, bright green eyes, and a lightning bolt scar on his forehead walked in the room similarly to Sarah, doing the same as her, except he didn't summon a crystal and he did ring the desk's bell. An older man with grizzly white hair wheeled into Sarah's view on a bookcase ladder and she heard him speak.

"I've wondered when I'd be meeting you, Ms. Williams." She looked up, startled, to see the man from her crystal in the same position before her, except he looked younger. She made the crystal *pop* from her grip and she faced the man, a grin on her face, hiding her confusion.

"And how do you know my name, Mr. Olivander?" The man smiled, his eyes warm, kind, and understanding.

"I know many things, my dear. More than you can ever imagine." He whispered. He faced the bookcase, looking through the wands.

"Your stepmother came here to buy her very first wand." Sarah blinked.

"Yes, she went to school in Salem, but my wands are world famous. You, I might not be able to help, though." Sarah tilted her head, asked playfully,

"Why ever not?" Olivander walked over to her and handed her a wand, staring at her straight in the eye.

"You are Leanan Sidhe." Sarah gulped, but he continued.

"I felt your energy when you came in. It's rather addicting to a wizard." He smiled in a grandfatherly sort of way.

"I know exactly which is yours." He took the wand that was lifeless in Sarah's hand and a spark ignited as he put it in the box. After Sarah went through every wand in the whole store, even trying Olivander's itself (That was rather interesting), Olivander sat heavily in his chair behind the desk opposite where Sarah pulled up a chair. Olivander raised his finger with a twinkle in his eye.

"I wonder." He shuffled back to his feet and went to the wall to the right side of the shop, and put his wand against one of the pale bricks.

"I, Olivander, summon the old crystal." The wall shuddered, rippling, and the brick touching the wand came out and hovered in the air. He turned to Sarah, who was wide-eyed at the current undertaking.

"This has been here since my great-grandfather started this shop. Supposedly a Sidhe Lord came to him and bestowed it to him, saying his prodigy would come for it. He's supported this shop since it was opened. I believe I have found the prodigy of my beneficiary." He reached into the hole and pulled out a box the size of his whole arm and as thick, and then he pulled out a smaller box half his arm size. He put the two on his desk and replaced the brick carefully. He opened the smaller box and pulled out a pair of leather gloves. Sarah recognized them immediately and was wary. He handed them to her, who was puzzled. He motioned to them as he sat in his chair, using his wand to tidy the boxes in the bookcases. She grabbed the gloves regardless of her suspicions, admiring the way there was no stitching shown at all. She could tell that magic made them, she could feel it just pour out of them, seep right into her skin. She carefully put the gloves on and felt them adjust to her hand, fitting perfectly like a second skin. She grudgingly knew already she wouldn't be able to take them off again, she tried to pull one off and was incapable. As she admired the Fae gloves, Olivander opened the longer box. Sarah looked over when a bright light filled the room. She shielded her eyes with one of her gloved hands. When the light died down, Sarah looked at Olivander who was now bowed before the box. She watched as he picked up the content of the box. It was a riding crop. Sarah pursed her lips, trying not to laugh at the irony. The riding crop needed no description, it was Jareth's. She recognized it immediately. With the crystal ball on the handle, the leather crop was the same as she remembered. She smiled ruefully as she held the riding crop with her left hand, whipping it onto her right palm. It just felt right in her hand, she could tell it was regulating her magic. Olivander watched her palming the whip.

"Understand, though, this isn't a wand. Your magic wouldn't function with a wand. You have crystal magic. This riding crop will help control the magic. You need only attach it to you somehow, and it'll be easier for you." He watched as she took the leather thong from her hair letting it loose, then tied the crop to her belt by the circular look on the end opposite the crystal. With a mere thought, the leather thong became a belt clasp. Sarah grinned as Olivander nodded approvingly. Sarah strutted for a moment, disturbingly like the King Olivander noticed, and walked over to Olivander, opening her moneybag as she went. Olivander shook his head and sat in his chair.

"Don't worry about it. I was hoping to find the destined owner of that sacred object." Sarah choked for a moment, then regained her composure. He cleared his throat and continued.

"All I require in exchange is your visit anytime you're in Diagon Alley so I can hear of your adventures." Sarah grinned at the older man.

"Of course I will. It's now a permanent fixture in my schedule." Sarah like Olivander a lot. He was nice and sincere. She smiled and then walked over to her cart. She touched the handle and closed her eyes. She placed her left hand onto the horse crop's handle and recited a few words quietly.

"May this heavy cart be smaller, somewhat quick and none the wiser. Quick into a bag you go, save me a heavy load for sure." Sarah felt a bag appear in her hand and grinned, opening her eyes slowly. She tied it to her belt, noticing how light her belt was. She looked up at Olivander, who was now behind her shoulder.

"Yours is Crystal magic. Its control is different from Wizard magic. They need a certain incantation and wave. You ca use a rhyme, or if you're more advanced, imagine what you need and it happens. You don't need your hands open, you have the element of surprise. Also, you're immune to Legimency, don't ask, its just handful." Olivander answered her unspoken question. He nudged her to the door and waved when she walked away. She turned and waved back.

"I won't forget to visit!" She walked back towards the Leaky Cauldron and tapped the bricks with her finger, and they moved so she could walk into the pub. As she walked past the first table, she heard a voice behind the counter. She turned slightly and saw Tom.

"Yer mum already is up, Sarah. How was your day shopping?" Sarah shrugged, sitting on the bar stool across from the barkeep, who was washing a cup. He motioned to it.

"Want a drink? On the house." He tempted, and Sarah grinned.

"Sure. What do you recommend?" Tom looked between the different drinks he had stacked. He looked back at her for a moment, grinning. He looked around the empty pub conspiratorially, then leaned over the counter to whisper,

"You're not human, so you don't apply to mortal restrictions. How's mead with a shot of firewhiskey? Can't tell anyone, though. Even though you's Fae, yer still technically underage." Sarah grinned back, loving Tom immediately. The moment she walked into the pub, Tom knew she wasn't mortal, but didn't say anything and they were instant friends. Tom poured mead into the cup but left the top quarter empty. He shot the last quarter of the cup with firewhiskey, and stirred it with a spoon to mix. Sarah took the drink gratefully and toasted him before taking a long draught. The alcohol burned the back of her throat on the way down, but then was overcome with the honey from the mead. Sarah savored the sensation of her first drink as she drank the mixture down. As she pushed the cup back across the counter, her senses acute but not actually feeling any of the typical alcohol affects, Tom looked at her grinning.

"You're the second person I've ever seen not effected by that drink, ever." Sarah leaned her head on her hand, elbow propped on the bar looking at him completely in control of her faculties.

"You're the first under 20 year old I've seen not sloshed after that, also." Sarah narrowed her eyebrows in thought.

"Who was the first?" Sarah looked at the man who was pensive.

"Actually, it was earlier. Wizard without a wand with silver blonde hair. It was all spiky like you wouldn't believe, and had mismatched eyes. Kinda like yours, but blue instead of green." Sarah was gripping the middle of the crop, but her head shot up with his last comment.

"What was that? Mismatched?" She croaked and he nodded confused. He put his rag on the counter and looked into her eyes briefly.

"Yeah. How couldn't you know? Thing's kinda obvious." He walked away as she ran up the stairs to her room.

* * *

(A/N I am continuing papersoul's Peach Flavored Dreams, with their express permission. Please R/R!!! I want feedback!!! I don't know how i'm doing without you telling me!!! please critique, no flames!!! if you don't R/R, I'll send a goblin after you!!!)


	2. A Crystal Summer

_**Peach Flavored Dreams**_

**Chapter V – A Crystal Summer**

**

* * *

****Disclaimer: I do not own the Labyrinth, or the original idea for this story, I'm just adding to it!! I do own any character you don't recognize, like Professor Jessica Williams, Sarah's step-aunt/adoptedsister, and I also own Professor Arianna Sidhe.  
**

**

* * *

**Sarah could only stare in wonder out of the Knight Bus' windows into the dark as she approached Hogsmeade. As the older man helped her out of the bus, she stopped behind the screen separating her from the young driver and his shrunken head.

"Where is Hogwarts?" The young driver with insect glasses looked at her with a quizzical look, then shrugged.

"Just walk right through. You'll see what I mean." Sarah smiled and thanked him, inwardly confused. She hopped off the bus with her wheeled suitcase, then closed her eyes before feeling a cool breeze in the warm. She opened her eyes and saw that the bus was gone, no trace left of its visit. Sarah breathed in, then summoned a crystal to her grasp, its light leading her in the night. She followed the cobblestone road until she reached the small town of Hogsmeade. She looked over and saw a mountain beyond the town, not too far. As Sarah reached the pub, a woman came out of the door, completely sober, turning around to lock the door. Sarah accidentally bumped into the woman's back. The woman yelped in shock, hands going to her lower back. She checked to make sure she was okay, then turned to face Sarah, who had wide eyes and was about to apologize. She was interrupted when the woman spoke with a careful eye, reproaching.

"Why don't you watch where you're going, young lady?" Sarah remembered a similar position, and remembered,

"I was." Sarah's eyes were far off, then snapped back when the woman coughed.

"What's your name, dearie?" The woman gave a small smile, to which Sarah returned gratefully.

"Sarah. I'm headed to, Hogwarts? I don't know where that is. Can you help me?" She confessed. The woman chuckled and pointed at the mountain Sarah noticed earlier. Sarah then noticed the turrets and towers and realized she was looking at the school. She looked back at the woman and smiled. The witch smiled back.

"I'm Madame Rosmerta, bar lady here at the Three Broomsticks, the local pub." She motioned to the door she just locked. She walked past Sarah to the house next to the pub and unlocked the door. She called back to Sarah.

"It's nice to meet you, Sarah. Come back to the pub later this summer and I'll git you a butterbeer on the house." Sarah grinned. Karen explained to her about butterbeers and she was anxious to try one.

"Thanks. I'll make good on that offer soon. I've never tried one before." Rosmerta was incredulous at that, and nodded.

"Come by and try, my new friend Sarah." Sarah grinned, waving to Rosmerta as she headed to the castle, resummoning the crystal that fell in the body collision and grabbing up her suitcase. She reached the main gate about an hour later, and pulled the green cloak's hood over her head as she pulled the chain that served as a doorbell. As she waited, she played with the crystal, rolling it over her hands the way she remembered Jareth did. At home, she tried to stop summoning crystals, but she found it was too much a part of her now, so she succumbed and just ignored that she shared this with Jareth. She noticed a light bob in the darkness and banished the crystal and waited until a figure with a lamp came to the gate. Sarah squinted until she saw who came to greet her.

It was a sever young woman with dark black hair pulled into a bun and wore spectacles with a small frown on her lips until she noticed Sarah and her bag. Her eyebrows raised for a moment, then she stayed silent, lamp slightly raised. Sarah noticed this was her queue.

"I'm Sarah Williams. Albus Dumbledore told my stepmother to send me here early this summer?" The woman relaxed slightly, a small smile resting on her stern lips. She started to open the gate.

"I am Minerva McGonagall, Deputy Headmistress, Head of Gryffindor House, and Transfiguration Mistress. I was told to expect you. I know nothing, but that you are special, the Headmaster said." Sarah relaxed. He hadn't told anyone her situation. That would make coming here easier. Sarah gripped the riding crop in her hand under the cloak as she walked through the gate into the school grounds, following McGonagall through until they reached massive doors to the castle. McGonagall turned back to Sarah.

"The faculty is having dinner presently. Would you like to have dinner now, or settle in your guest room first?" Sarah heard her stomach silently grumble at the mention of food, and her decision was made.

"May I join for dinner? The flight from America before I caught the Knight Bus served bad peanuts." McGonagall smile briefly at her joke, then led her through the big doors and Sarah felt warmth flow through her blood. She pulled the hood off her head, smiled, and breathed deep. She felt raw magic, different than the Labyrinth and not as rare or pungent, but made of the same principle. It was intoxicating to Sarah. She gave a wolfish grin as she looked around the Entrance Hall. She followed McGonagall into what the woman called the Great Hall, where everyone eats or meetings or what not are held. As Sarah stepped in the doors, she felt a sense of déjà-vu as she stared in horror as she overlooked the room from her dream when she was in the Leaky Cauldron. It was exactly the same, except there was only one table in the center of the room full of silent and staring adults, instead of five tables, the other four tables full of students with the same expression. She clutched at her hidden riding crop, grasping for anything to keep her from summoning a crystal to recall the dream. She gulped then followed McGonagall to where she was standing next to the table, next to the Headmaster. Sarah stopped in front of him and bowed. She stood again and said quietly to him,

"Thank you very much for everything, Mr. Dumbledore, I shall remember this always, no matter how my future leads." She missed the quizzical looks the teachers gave each other. Albus smiled sadly and steepled his fingers, putting his chin on his fingers. Then he made up his mind.

"You're welcome." Then on second thought, he added with a wry gin, "Ma Erlkönigin." Sarah stopped walking, and then turned back to him with wide eyes. One of the professors perked up at the words, staring at Sarah in complete shock at the title bestowed upon her.

"What does that mean?" Albus pretended not to know what Sarah was talking about.

"What was the last thing you said? What did that mean?" Albus regretfully pretended not to remember. Sarah sighed and sat in the chair across from him, next to a younger witch with flaming red hair that was tied behind her head. She turned to Sarah with a grin.

"Jessica Williams. Divination Professor here. Are you a new Professor?" The man on Sarah's other side snorted.

"This close to a new school year? What is she going to teach?" McGonagall stood up straight.

"Staff of Hogwarts, this is Sarah Williams. She's our newest student here at Hogwarts. She just discovered her powers, being raised as a muggle. Her magic is a bit different than our average students," Sarah snorted and Albus smiled, neither saying anything,

"And it is unpredictable. Albus asked for her to come this summer so she can learn to control it, so none can be hurt come fall. Professors Flitwick, Slughorn, and Sidhe, I'll need to ask you to help her this summer with me, the basics from years one to five." She turned to a small professor (about three feet tall if lucky) that looked an awful lot like a goblin, the portly older man that sat next to Sarah, and then to a woman who stunned Sarah. When Professor Sidhe turned to greet her, Sarah thought Jareth was infiltrating the school. She had the same hair color as him, but it was waist length tied at the top of her head. She had the same angular face and high cheekbones, and Sarah had a feeling that if the woman took off her smoky sunglasses, she would see mismatched eyes, like Jareth and herself. Sarah gulped, then made sure her own glasses were on with a brief touch. Since the bartender at the Leaky Cauldron mentioned her eyes, Sarah made smoky spectacles to hide her heterochromatic eyes. Her right eye was the same size, shape, and color, emerald green, but her left was the same exact size, shape, and shade of blue that Jareth's left eye was. Whenever Sarah looked into a mirror into her left eye, she could swear Jareth was staring out, or she was just getting paranoid. Sarah was so lost in her thoughts, she didn't realize the speech was over and everyone was currently eating. Sarah was pushed out of her reverie by a jab to the ribs. She stopped staring at Professor Sidhe openmouthed and looked at Professor Williams. Sarah smiled, ignoring her panic.

"So, Williams? That must mean we're related or something." The Professor said, eating some mashed potatoes. Sarah put some food on her plate and spoke between bites.

"No, maybe not. Williams is a common name. The only family member I have in Britain is Linda Williams, my mother, an actress." The Professor stopped eating immediately and stared at Sarah.

"You're Linda's daughter?" She said loudly, astonished, attracting the other professor's attention. Sarah looked at her quizzically. She put her fork down.

"You know my mother?" Sarah asked, wondering. She was almost burst with happiness. She hadn't heard word of her mother in years.

"Of course I do! She's me mum!" Sarah froze at her words. The woman quickly recovered.

"She adopted me eleven years ago when she married my brother, Jeremy." Sarah understood immediately who this woman was.

"You're Jessica Eden?" Jessica smiled, shaking her head.

"I'm Jessica Eden Williams. My bro can't have kids so they considered me theirs. I was thirteen when our parents died and Jeremy married mum a few months later. I'm twenty four now, and I finally meet my, well step niece and adopted sister!" Sarah connected the dots after a few long, quizzical seconds. Her mom left her and her dad for Jeremy, she remembered, she just never heard about or from her mom in many years. She thought about her all the time though. Sarah smiled half-heartedly at her aunt.

"Guessing the Eden's are wizards?" Sarah picked up her fork again and resumed eating. Jessica nodded. Everyone continued to eat without any more interruptions. Sarah waved to her Aunt Professor (She couldn't see her as her sister, no matter what) as McGonagall led her out of the Great Hall. Professor McGonagall led her to the Grand Staircase and Sarah could only stare in wonder for a moment at the changing staircases.

"Just like the Labyrinth." Sarah muttered, delightedly.

"What was that?" The older woman asked.

"Nothing, Professor." The woman stopped, thinking briefly. She smiled briefly and went up the first flight of stairs. Sarah followed her onto the first floor, walking down the hallway for a few minutes before Professor McGonagall stopped before a moving portrait. Sarah looked at the portrait, and realized Professor McGonagall was staring unamusedly at the portrait. Then Professor McGonagall straightened her face and asked in a falsely curious voice,

"Sir Cadogan, did the Headmaster reassign you here?" The shining night straightened his helmet and nodded.

"Yes, milady. The great Lord asked me to protect a beautiful young maiden from a tyrant King. Pshaw! I shan't let him near! Is this thy fair maiden?" He said, noticing the now blushing Sarah, who was nodding and holding her laughter back at his accuracy.

"I'm afraid though, my dear knight, I've already a brave Knight protecting my virtue and dignity," Sarah said, thinking of Sir Didymus, "but I would be most humbled if you lent your shield to my cause also." She added, noticing the disappointment on his face. It was wiped away with a flourish of his mighty sword he could barely hold up. Sarah giggled as he readjusted his helmet again. He nodded happily.

"I shall gladly protect you, fair maiden. On my-" He looked affronted when he was interrupted.

"Very well, Sir Cadogan. Balderdash is the password. She shall change it now, though." Professor McGonagall said quickly. Sarah thought quickly for a password and knew exactly what to use. Something she could never forget and someone couldn't easily guess.

"_As the World Falls Down_," Sarah sang. The Knight nodded.

"As the World Falls Down, it is then." His portrait swung from the wall like a door, and Professor McGonagall walked into the sitting room. Sarah followed in and looked around in wonder at the room she was to stay in during the summer. The theme was peaches and cream. She made a face before Professor McGonagall saw her displeasure. Professor McGonagall motioned around the room.

"You shall stay here for the duration of the summer, what, three or four weeks? You are on the first floor because I am making it my duty to tutor you on control. This floor has the Transfiguration classroom, my office, and my quarters. I shall show you each tomorrow, so you shall know where to find me in case of emergency." Sarah nodded. Professor McGonagall pulled her wand from the sheath on her belt. Sarah unlaced the cloak from her neck and laid it on the chair nearest to her. She unclasped the riding crop and put it on the table next to the chair and stretched out her arms. She adjusted her gloves, giving her hands more room to move. The gloves weren't uncomfortable, she just wasn't used to the constant wear. Professor McGonagall lit the log in the fireplace and tilted her head to Sarah.

"Have a good night sleep. You'll need it. First Light, Ms. Williams. First Light." The woman walked out of the sitting room and the portrait closed after her retreating back. Sarah sighed as she went up the stairs with her cloak and crop in hand to her bedroom for a night sleep.

* * *

"So what is Transfiguration?" Sarah sat in the front desk in the Transfiguration classroom, McGonagall's wand pointing at the board.

Sarah woke at first light and dressed quickly in a tunic and breeches, putting her glasses on, fastening the crop to her waist and stuffing the unexplored bag from Jareth's vault, as well as the money bag, into the trunk at the end of her bed. She brushed her teeth in the little bathroom and ran down the stars and tied the cloak on around her neck and left the room, sitting Indian-style, talking to Sir Cadogan whom seemed to never sleep. McGonagall collected her ten minutes later, and gave her a tour of the floor, ending at the classroom. Now she was to learn the basics.

"Transfiguration is the process of turning one thing into another?" McGonagall rolled her eyes.

"Basically that in a nutshell. Now watch. Vera Verto." She waved her wand at the rat she had for classes, and it turned into a water goblet. She turned to Sarah, expectantly.

"Now, the counter spell is Verto Vera. Take your wand, and do this." McGonagall made the same gesture of pointing 3 times. She waited for Sarah, who scrunched up her face, thinking. She pulled out the piece of stick the Headmaster slipped in her bag during dinner the night before and pretended it was a wand. Sarah reached inside like Olivander said, and focused her magic. She whispered the words so McGonagall couldn't hear her.

"Once a rat and now a cup, return to your normal state or I'll..." Sarah paused, hesitantly, "hit you with a bus?" Sarah fretted until her goblet turned back into a rat, which sniffed the air hesitantly, then scrambled along the desk. McGonagall quickly positioned her wand to catch it.

"Stop the rat! The spell is-"

"You can't wander, you can't roam, go back to your cage, like a good rat should." Sarah flourished the wand, faking. The rat stopped in its tracks, then turned around and ran into its cage. Sarah imagined the cage door shutting and locking, and it happened. McGonagall looked at Sarah in shock.

"I'm guessing when Albus said her were different, he meant literally, didn't he? You're a quick learner! I didn't even teach you the spell and you knew it instinctively." Sarah nodded, playing along, and McGonagall realized she didn't really have anything spell wise to teach her, just the control. She needed the basics, that wasn't easy. McGonagall fixed her glasses and pulled a button out of the box that she used for her transfiguration class and put it on her desk.

"Turn this into a pin." Sarah stared unblinking at the button, thinking a rhyme.

"Once to attach clothes, now to fix them, make them, take them, change now at my will." Sarah flicked the 'wand' and the button melded into a pin. McGonagall took it and stuck it into the pincushion she pulled from the box. She put the pincushion onto the table.

"Porcupine." Sarah bit her lip. This would be harder. She said her words carefully, reaching inside.

"Small and pointy, inanimate object, be live and breathing. Nothing can move or harm you, porcupine you shall be!" Sarah closed her eyes before looking to see a porcupine on the desk, afraid of its new surroundings. Sarah cooed to it, feeling sorry for scaring the poor creature. She caught McGonagall's eye and nodded briefly.

"Originally pins were in you, now they are out. Forever scared of this new world, return to the one you want." Sarah realized she was pretty good at rhymes. The pincushion stared back at her innocently. Sarah and McGonagall sighed. McGonagall knew she didn't need to teach her anything except the book theory. Perhaps it was time for Horace after a few days.

* * *

Sarah deemed three weeks and all subjects later that she liked Professor Slughorn. He was a jovial middle-aged man, who was wider than he was tall, with a balding spot in the center of the top of his head. He stood over her cauldron as she stirred the potion inside. He nodded satisfactory.

"That is a perfect potion for your first shot at it." A concerned look passed his face.

"Why don't you take your gloves off, though? Potion making can ruin such fine leather gloves." Sarah barely gave them a glance as she stoppered the potion vial closed with a sample inside. She shrugged, not giving an answer. Slughorn took the vial and looked at her strangely as he went back to his desk.

"Are you going to empty the cauldron? I know McGonagall taught you the spell." He awaited her to draw her wand, and watched her draw it. He turned back to his desk as he set the vial down. Sarah quickly put her hand over the potion as his back was turned, and whispered a spell.

"Full of potion now, store it for later. Put it in a vial, so no one can take it." Slughorn blinked when he looked back at her and her cauldron was empty, a vial appearing in the girl's hand. She handed it to him and smiled.

"There's the whole potion!" He stared at her openmouthed as she got the ingredients to the next potion he assigned, one of his hardest ones to test her, Felix Felicis. Only for 6th years, but he was curious to her skill. If she got this with flying colors like her others, he couldn't teach her anything else. He already taught her the Wiggenweld potion and the other basics. Sarah put the ingredients on the table and stared at them. She whispered under her breath.

"Sitting unneeded for time and again, I need you now, so cut yourself in ten." Sarah imagined the ingredients cut in the way needed, and that happened. Sarah grinned as she looked at the instructions,

"Sitting asunder, here my plea, follow these instructions, please, please, please!" Sarah sat the book before the ingredients, and Professor Slughorn was shocked senseless when the ingredients did her bidding, doing exactly as the instructions said. He just realized when he heard her muttered spell, she didn't use her wand and it wasn't a spell he'd ever heard. She had different magic, that's all he could think. Soon enough, the gold potion was simmering before him. Sarah grinned, and recited her rhyme spell from earlier, not realizing Slughorn was watching her carefully.

"Full of potion now, save it for later. Put it in a vial, so no one can take it." The potion was in a vial in her hand after a moment, but as he looked into the cauldron, he noticed something peculiar.

"Is that, a crystal?" Sarah jerked in shock, snatching it from the bottom and letting it deform into her hand. She avoided his studious gaze and packed her stuff up into her bag that she threw over her shoulder. She had to think. Slughorn got her attention before she left, though.

"You're done with Potions until school starts. You're too good for me." He grinned, joking. She grinned back, and she acknowledged Slughorn before she left. As she walked to the Great Hall, she summoned a crystal, thinking of Toby. She saw him on his bed sleeping, and then she noticed the shadow enveloping him. Sarah clutched the crystal in anger as she saw Jareth hovering, watching her little brother. He turned to Sarah and snarled, acknowledging he knew she was watching.

"What's wrong?" Sarah quickly popped the crystal and then she saw the Headmaster over her shoulder. She grimaced.

"Jareth." Albus closed his eyes and nodded.

"I guess he knows you left, then?" Sarah groaned.

"I never thought of how he would react. I always hoped that he would leave Toby alone but I guess it was in vain." She sighed, resummoning the crystal. She saw Jareth smoothing the hair on Toby's head and she growled. Jareth seemed to hear her, and grinned at her before turning into an owl and flying out of the window of her parent's room. Sarah and Albus watched Toby for a few more minutes before Sarah lowered the crystal, but was still clutching it. She looked up at Albus with tears in her eyes.

"How can I keep him away from Toby? Please, help me." Albus's eyes softened. He nudged her towards the wall, where a full-length mirror stood. He spoke loudly toward all of the peering portraits.

"Privacy, please." They all looked away and Sarah just then remembered portraits and their gossiping. Albus shook his head and chuckled.

"They know when not to gossip. This is one instance." He placed her standing before the mirror and looked over her shoulder into it.

"Crystal magic is rare knowledge, so bear with me." Sarah nodded, and held the crystal tight in her hand. Albus looked at that hand.

"Take the crystal with Toby's image in it, and touch it to the mirror." Sarah's brows tightened, then she shrugged. She raised the crystal to her eyes and saw Toby in it still. She reached out to the mirror and touched the crystal to the mirror. The mirror rippled, then it swallowed the crystal whole. The image flickered, and then Sarah was looking into her parent's bedroom where Toby's crib was. Sarah's mouth was open and when she turned to thank Albus, she realized he was gone. She smiled and looked back at the mirror. She closed her eyes for a moment, then found herself staring through a dresser mirror to herself. It was nighttime where she was, the moon peaking through the window. Sarah turned and realized she was in her parent's room, and crossed the room to Toby's side. The bedroom door banged open with a shout and Sarah found herself blinded by a flashlight and summoned a crystal, throwing it between herself and the intruders onto the floor, forming a magical barrier to protect Toby. There was silence, and as Sarah clutched the riding crop in a defensive stance, unable to see who it was in the darkness, she heard a timid voice.

"Sarah? Is that you?" Sarah breathed out, recognizing Karen's voice. She lowered the magical barrier, and put the riding crop back on her belt. She watched as her father put the shotgun down, turned the flashlight off and turn the bedroom light on as Karen went to pick up the silent but waking Toby. Sarah moaned softly, putting one hand to her temple and another out for something stable to lean against. She'd exhausted herself out with magic, she realized through her sudden nausea. Sarah pushed her way through the room with a hand out for balance, rushing to the bathroom just in time to empty the contents of her stomach into the toilet. She prayed to the porcelain god for a few more minutes, and then she felt Karen's hand on her back, her other pulling Sarah's hair from her face, pulling it into a hair tie. Sarah groaned her thanks and sat against the wall behind her, tipping her head back against the wall, Karen sitting on the edge of the tub next to her.

"Want to talk about why you're here and not Scotland?" Sarah pinched the bridge of her nose and breathed shakily.

"Testing crystal magic, mirror transportation," Sarah couldn't speak as she was sick again. She had the worst headache, and a huge pressure was on her mind. Karen nodded, but was still slightly confused.

"Oh. When are you going back?" Sarah looked at her through narrowed eyes.

"Do I LOOK like I can travel?" Karen frowned, looking at her stepdaughter again and nodded, grimly.

"You'll sleep here tonight, leave in the morning. What time is it there, anyway?" Sarah wiped her mouth with a piece of toilet paper, feeling a lot better. She shrugged.

"I don't remember. I was headed for dinner, though. Really late dinner." She added at Karen's raised eyebrow. She still didn't buy it.

"I had a late Potions lessons! I went to Defense Against the Dark Arts last week, hate the bitch teaching," She didn't notice Karen's glare at her language. Professor Sidhe didn't like Sarah naturally, and showed it in the way she would teach her. She was a good teacher regardless. She would've liked the teacher if she didn't emanate so much hate.

"I had Transfiguration the first week, I've learned the basics, same with Defense, which was the second week with Herbology. My Potions professor said I need not come anymore, I'mbetter than most of his best, and I've had Charms at the same time as Potions. My last lesson with Flitwick is tomorrow morning." Karen grinned softly.

"Charms was my favorite subject. I've a book with spells and shortcuts, not that you need it, though." Karen amended, seeing the riding crop at Sarah's side. Sarah grimaced and grabbed the hand towel Karen held out. Sarah wiped her nose and mouth with it and stood. She wobbled, and Karen helped her walk to her bedroom door. Karen turned to Sarah, who was removing her arm from Karen's shoulder.

"Need any more help?" Karen asked, wary. Sarah shook her head and touched the doorknob. Karen grimly smiled and left Sarah at her door, shutting her door behind herself. Sarah breathed through her mough deeply and exhaled. She opened the door, walked in, and closed the door behind her, not even looking anywhere but at the door. She licked her lips nervously, and turned from the door to glance around the dark room to see a glowing light from her dressing, lighting the room. She gulped and walked over to the crystal hovering a few inches above her dresser, directly in front of the mirror, reflecting the eerie blue light. Sarah took her smoky glasses off, putting it on the end of the dresser as she reached the crystal. Sarah appraised the crystal with blue mists swirling inside. Sarah hesitantly touched the crystal, and it rolled up her arm automatically, scaring Sarah enough to squeak indignantly. It spun over her shoulderblades and exploded, glitter going everywhere. Sarah coughed and sneezed the glitter out of her nose and mouth, cursing Jareth from his wild poofy hair to his high heeled boots. After Sarah cleared her breathing passages, she looked down at her neckline and rolled her eyes when she saw what was perched there. It was a beautiful necklace that reminded her of Beauty and the Beast. Sarah first made out the rose inside, and the outside was the most peculiar glass material. She couldn't even describe it, it was so otherworldly. There was also an eerie blue emanating from the center, just enough that she'd see it and no one else would. She tried to take the necklace off, but it would go around her head. After a few minutes of fighting it, she shrugged and went to bed.

* * *

Jareth watched her sleep through his crystal, fingering his necklace that was a twin to hers but his was wrapped around his wrist. He leaned back against his throne and laughed throatily, gaining the attention of his goblins, who shrugged and laughed with him. He turned his head slightly to them, frowning slightly.

"Shut up!" The goblins stopped laughing and he returned to watching her sleeping through his crystal with fond exasperation on his face, longing and lovingly.

* * *

Minerva McGonagall sat straight in her chair to stare at the Headmaster as he entered the Staff room the next afternoon.

"Albus, where's Ms. Williams? She didn't appear for Charms!" Albus chuckled, then turned to the Charms Professor.

"Filius, my apologies. I let her visit home last night and I forgot to remind her to return soon. She needs time to adjust. She's new to the wizarding world after all." Filius Flitwick shook his head.

"New to the world? Then how does she know so much about goblins? She recognized my faint bloodline almost right when she met me! I've debated with her about their ruler for Oberon's sake! You can't tell me she learned of my King Jareth through a book?" Albus chuckled as he viewed Arianna's reaction to Filius' statement, realizing he was in charge of damage control.

"She did read the Labyrinth, Filius." Albus gauged Arianna, who was smirking at Filius.

"She was talking about Jareth, huh?" Arianna smirked, folding her arms across her chest. "He'll be pleased to know that." Albus pursed his lips for a moment, and with a grim smile, addressed the Fae.

"I'd particularly prefer that you did not pass anything about Sarah on to your son, Arianna de Aisling." Arianna grinned, her pointy teeth glinting in the firelight.

"But why ever not? It'd tease him that I teach one of his possessions." Minerva and the rest of the staff looked at Albus confused and shocked, who slammed his hands onto the table angrily. Albus stared at Arianna coldly.

"She is not a possession. Remember, the only reason I'm letting you take refuge here and teach is because I let her come here. Don't make me call upon Frederick..." Arianna looked afraid, scrambling for words at once.

"And break the treaty? Would you really? You wouldn't call Frederick, I thought Hogwarts was a safe haven.." Albus sat quietly in his chair and smiled inwardly as she scrambled to call his bluff and protect herself.

"Exactly is the case between Ms Williams and your son. Arianna, we will discuss this at a later date and time, I ask that you only be a bit kinder to Sarah. I know how you treat her." Arianna smirked.

"Uh huh. Right. Like that'll happen." Albus pondered the situation for a moment, then came up with a solution. He tapped his finger to his forehead and addressed her.

"You and Ms Williams shall have a wizards duel. This way we'll test her abilities and you can fight it out. If she wins the duel, you be kinder to her. If you win, you can act however you wish to her, and talk to your son about her. If it is a tie, however, you can still sneak your son into the Masked Ball as you've planned, but you have to be kinder to Ms Williams." Arianna wasn't surprised that Albus had heard of her plans with Jareth. She smirked and grasped his outstretched hand.

"Mortal, You have a deal." Magic swirled around their clasped hands for a moment, then it faded.

* * *

(R/R Please!!!! I'll send a goblin after you if you just save or alert this without at least leaving a little message behind....)


	3. Crystal Duels

_**Peach Flavored Dream**__s_

**Chapter VI - Crystal Duels**

**

* * *

****Disclaimer: I do not own the Labyrinth, or the original idea for this story, I'm just adding to it!! I do own any character you don't recognize, like Professor Jessica Williams, Sarah's step-aunt/adoptedsister, and I also own Professor Arianna Sidhe.**

**

* * *

**Sarah rubbed her eyes as she lay on her bed looking up at the ceiling. She was expected to duel Professor Sidhe that afternoon to test her magical prowess. It was the test she was facing now, at the end of the summer. All she knew was it was for the Professors to see how she'd come, if she was ready for the new school year, which started in four days. A lot of pressure she was feeling, but she was going to practice with Professor Flitwick this morning, which gave her the opportunity to look for the first time at her school robes mysteriously bought and made in Madame Malkin's. She hadn't touched the clothes bag nor the moneybag since Diagon Alley. She stood up and stretched, yawning loudly. She scratched her stomach as she opened the trunk at the end of her bed and pulled out the red bag. She pulled on the drawstring and looked inside. She glazed by the clothing, uninterested, and then saw the boxes. She reached in, and when she pulled the boxes out they were normal sized. She suppressed a grin and sniffed, closing the bag and put it back in the trunk. She put the boxes onto the bed and looked at them briefly. She closed her eyes and breathed deep. She looked at her gloves and realized that she was so used to them being on that she even forgot she was even wearing them. She smirked and admired the gloves yet again, as she had the night she got them. She loved them; she just wished they weren't from Jareth. She wanted nothing of his, but she had so much. She sighed and turned to the boxes on her bed. There were two really big boxes and two smaller boxes. She grabbed one of the smaller boxes and lifted the lid. As she put the lid on the bed, she saw two pointed black witch's hats inside. She grinned and pulled one out and tried it on. It was exactly as her school list called for. She looked under the second hat and saw a few scarves also of different colors. One was emerald and silver, one was gold and red, one was yellow and black, one was sapphire and gray, and one was a light gray. The last scarf caught her eye and she had to look again. It was beautiful, but she noticed there was an insignia here and there on it, Jareth's amulet sign. She bit her tongue and threw it back in the box, and saw the school ties, all matching the scarves exactly except they were all silk. She put everything back in the box and opened the other box. She couldn't stop herself as she burst out laughing at the contents of the box. The laughter turned hysterical and then she finally calmed down. She should've already realized that the boxes were from Jareth already, but she just never learned. She shook her head laughing as she pulled out the boots that went just under her knee from the box with his emblem on the left and right side of the top. There was no way she would wear these. After all, there was supposed to be a certain type of shoe allowed, specified on the list. If he stuck to the list, it was supposed to be in the box also, but to Sarah's embarrassment, there was only another pair of the three-inch high knee boots. She did have sneakers, anyway, that she could wear.

_Damn that Fae._ Sarah thought as she put the box by the other opened one. She pulled the larger boxes closer and opened the top box. Her school uniform, just not the same material, as she knew it was supposed to be. A few white and off-white silk blouses, gray satin sweaters, gray silk skirts, and gray breeches designed after Jareth's exactly, to her chagrin. She scoffed at these and tried a skirt and shirt on. It fit perfectly, showing off her curves and blossoming womanly figure. It felt like heaven, the silk against her skin. She moved around experimentally and it wasn't in the way at all, it didn't constrict her movements like normal clothes did. The skirt fell to about her knees, she noticed. She opened the other big box and then shut it immediately. She saw a white poet shirt and wanted no part of the box, or whatever was in it. She put the bigger boxes back into the clothes bag and left the others out for a second, thinking, then put them in the bag after grabbing the gray silk tie. She looked next to the door for her sneakers, but couldn't find them. Aggravated, she turned to the mirror and imagined Jareth laughing at her.

"You better had not stolen my shoes too, you bastard!" She growled. She searched everywhere, but couldn't find her shoes. She grudgingly pulled the box with the shoes out and pulled a pair out. After putting the box back in the bag and pulling the emerald green cloak to lay on her bed, she looked at the black boots again. She reached inside one boot for no reason and realized there was a long pair of gray silk socks inside.

"What's with this Fae and silk?" She mused, pulling the socks on her feet. They reached halfway up her calf, a perfect fit as she expected. She glared at the boots for a few more minutes then growled as she grabbed them. She realized there was a little zipper on one side of the boot, and when she finished zipping it closed, the zipper disappeared. She cried out in shock. When she felt where the zipper was meant to e, though, she realized in relief it was just invisible. She pulled the other boot on and stood, facing the mirror. She walked around the room a few minutes and was already used to the boots. She felt as if the boots were normal sneakers for some strange reason. They were very comfortable to. She could see why the King always strutted. She sat on the bed across from the mirror and laid the cloak on the trunk folded, so nothing would happen to it. She looked in the mirror and called out,

"Hoggle, Sir Didymus, Ludo, I need you." She waited a few minutes and the surface of the mirror rippled like a lake, and she swore she saw Jareth, but the image changed and she just saw her reflection, alone. Disappointed, she stood and turned away from the mirror.

"I only have a few minutes, little missy." She twirled on her heel and saw Hoggle sitting on her bed, nervously wringing his hands in the air. She sat next to him quickly.

"What's wrong, Hoggle?" He looked at the mirror worriedly, and then turned back to her.

"First, I'm not supposed to be here in the first place. Jareth told us we can't see you when you call for us anymore." Sarah squeaked in outrage, but he shook his head to silence her.

"I can't tell you why, but he's right. He has to explain to you later." Sarah looked at him with amazement. He was agreeing with him? Hoggle walked back to the mirror and looked at her wistfully.

"You look very pretty in Labyrinth insignia, missy. I wish Didymus could see you, he'd be proud." Sarah smiled as he walked through the mirror out of her sight. She reached over to her nightstand and picked up the stick of wood she called a wand. She waved it halfheartedly, and wasn't surprised when nothing happened. She waved it at her cloak and muttered under her breath,

"Now you're laying, now start standing, tall and proud, like a cloud." Instead of coming out of her hand like she was used to, her power channeled through the wand and hit the cloak. The cloak floated eerily in the air and looked like it was hanging off of someone's frame. Sarah snapped her fingers and it zoomed over to lay on her shoulders. She tied it loosely around her neck and walked out of the dorm to the sitting room. She walked over to the couch and laid out on it, hanging her boots over the armrest as she looked around the barely empty room. There was only the fireplace, the couch, recliner, and wallpaper. There were no portraits or pictures of any sort. It felt...lonely, empty as it was. Sarah pursed her lips and wished wistfully for a portrait that could occupy and waste her time. She sighed and stood, bending to fix her boots and straighten her skirt. Shakily, she stretched again and pushed the portrait's door open and waved to Sir Cadogan as she left the first floor for the third floor.

* * *

Jareth sat before the mirror on the high-backed chair as he watched Sarah look around for her sneakers. He laughed as she growled at him. She should have realized he would take her sneakers so she would wear his boots. He grinned sadly and summoned a crystal. He touched it to the mirror and watched as the mirror swallowed it. He watched Sarah as she summoned her 'friends'. He clutched his hands into fists as he didn't hear his name mentioned. That damn girl! Why doesn't she realize all that he's done for her? He's fulfilling her dreams by making her a Sidhe, even though it was through his means! She wanted this, however unconsciously! He suddenly realized Hoggle was in the room with the girl and listened in. His shoulders slumped as he heard what the dwarf said. Jareth really didn't have a choice but to ban them from seeing her, it was for their own good and her safety. Darryn was on the loose and if he knew citizens of the Labyrinth were visiting a mortal, he would want to know why. It was essential that Sarah didn't see her friends for a while. He already wasn't planning to visit her again until the Masked Ball, which would be very hard on him, but he could handle it as long as she was safe. He sat back on his chair as he pondered how he could at least watch her. Five minutes later he got his wish. As he heard Sarah's wistful wish in the common room, (he had a mirror there too) he summoned the old portrait from the Gringotts vault and made a plan. He smirked as he watched Sarah run out of the common room and chuckled.

"Sarah, I'll never let you go again. I might have let you slip away a few months ago, but there is no escape for you now." His laughter rang throughout the Goblin Castle, alerting all of his subjects that he was up to no good. A goblin in the mortal realm at Hogwarts heard the laughter and shuddered in fear.

* * *

Albus sat at his desk surrounded by piles of books. _I knew that taking her here would give me much more work._ He sighed and rubbed his eyes. He had to write a letter to the Elven Queen to relieve her that he wasn't against the Sidhe in any way, shape, or form. He also had to make sure that the preparations for the Halloween Masked Ball wouldn't be affected by an unexpected visitor, and that the guest list was done. Fawkes flew up onto his shoulder and rubbed its beak against his face. He chuckled.

"This is going to be a very interesting year, Fawkes. At least that's guaranteed." Fawkes gave a trill.

* * *

Filius Flitwick sat on his stack of books as he peered at the young girl across his desk. He watched her summon a crystal and toss it in the air and catch it in her gloved hand. He knew who she was, she was the **Kobold Dame**, or the Lady Goblin in German. A lot of the Goblins had resorted back to German, one of the oldest languages. It was the language of the old Goblins, the ones of the Goblin City when they weren't talking English with their Fae King. She didn't know though, that the Goblin King had claimed her as his Queen, and she was going to probably be too blind to notice it, also. She sighed and looked up at the half-goblin half-wizard.

"So Professor Sidhe will use crystal magic also?" She grinned maliciously. "I knew she was a Sidhe. Well, the name was pretty obvious." She smiled whimsically. "Whether or not she's related to Ja-him, is irrelevant.

* * *

So Sarah Williams ate breakfast with Professor Williams, her stepsister as she now referred to her as. Sarah picked at her eggs with her fork as she looked at her gloves thoughtfully.

"So this duel doesn't have anything to do with my grade, right? What do you predict?" Sarah joked with a growing sense of dread. Jessica snorted into her oatmeal. Professor McGonagall glanced over the table at Jessica, slightly perturbed. Jessica wiped her mouth with a napkin and grinned at Sarah.

"I see that neither of you win, to both of your egos. Neither win, neither lose, and because of this, you'll dread and love the temporary and final outcome." With furrowed eyebrows, Sarah responded.

"What does that mean, Jessica?" Jessica shrugged, and then grinned.

"I just read the signs, I don't interpret them. Call me Jess, by the way." Sarah nearly jumped when she heard a harsh bark of laughter behind her.

"She can only call her familiarly during summer, Williams. Remember the rules." Sarah looked behind herself and was facing Professor Sidhe's sneering face. Jessica was in bubbly attitude.

"No, I can be familiar with her all that I want anytime. She's my sister after all." The Professor's high arched eyebrows raised then she snickered, looking at Sarah critically.

"Really, I thought you only had a younger brother." Sarah turned suddenly narrowed eyes to the sneering blonde.

"And how would you know that, Professor? I wasn't aware that Professors could get personal information about students."

* * *

_Damn_, Arianna thought as the Halfling Sidhe combated her verbally. _Forgot others don't know anything about her._

"Dumbledore mentioned the young Lord." She figured it was safe to say. She watched as tumblers took place in the Halfling's head.

"The young Lord?" Sarah asked Arianna, and the Fae visibly cringed, but quickly recovered. That was how Jareth referred to Toby, and it rubbed off, she realized. She sneered again and walked away, cursing Jareth in her mind. She wouldn't be helping her son with his newest conquest if it wasn't for her husband.

* * *

Sarah stood in the Great Hall on a long table, facing Professor Sidhe with her fake wand in hand. She noticed that the blonde had an intricately designed wand poised at her. She quickly grasped at her horse crop tied at her waist, hidden under her cloak. She held the crystal on the top and felt strengthen her resolve and control. Professor Flitwick stood between the two duelists on his telephone book. He had his arms stretched towards both women.

"This is a clean duel. Rules are thus: No bodily harm upon the other deliberately, each takes a turn, and the receiver can block or rebound. No intentional shots to the crowd, obviously. A nice clean duel, ladies." He jumped off the book and carried it off of the dueling table. Professor Sidhe grinned maliciously while Sarah grimaced. She barely heard Flitwick's starting yell when a bolt of electricity hit her square in the chest, throwing her back five feet. She grunted when she hit the floor. She felt her chest where the bolt disintegrated and felt a bit lightheaded. She looked through murky eyes around the room, and then her senses suddenly flared to life. She heard gasps around the room as she got to her feet and reached up to feel her face. Her glasses were gone and her glamour had vanished.

"Shit," She mumbled when she realized the glasses broke in her fall. She reached into the air and pulled a new pair out of the air with the same glamour. She looked at Professor Sidhe as she grinned at Sarah, taking her own glasses off long enough for only Sarah to see her without her glamour. Sarah saw the long silver hair just gather at the floor, facial markings that looked like makeup, high cheekbones and eyebrows, and her long pointed ears that accentuated her odd eyes that were one blue, one grey. She was breathtakingly beautiful. She replaced her glasses as quickly as Sarah did.

"Arianna de Aisling, Leanan Sidhe. Pleasure to be of the same clan you'll join." She smirked mischievously at Sarah's disbelieving glare. Sarah noticed that Arianna needed only to whisper for only her to hear.

"I'm not going to be Leanan Sidhe! How did you even!?!? Did Jareth?!?" Arianna smirked, revealing her pointy teeth she didn't worry about hiding.

"Yes. _Your turn_." She said in an annoying sing-song voice. Sarah growled. She quickly replayed Arianna's first move through her head and realized that Arianna used her hands too. She grasped her wand in her right hand and clasped the crop in her left.

"Standing smugly, belittling me, wipe that smirk off with a dip in a sea." She muttered as she waved the wad, a blue light shooting out just over the sidhe's shoulder. She glanced over it and snickered as she looked back at Sarah.

"Missed." Sarah grinned very goblin-like with a glint in her eye.

"Did I?" She asked sweetly. Arianna sneered and then turned around, then lost her speech as a busload of water poured over her from an unknown source. She screamed in anger and horror.

"**YOU WET MY CLOTHES!!!**" She screamed at Sarah and flourished her hand as her wand disappeared in her fit of temper. Sarah saw the yellow lightning blast this time and easily side-stepped it, throwing a shot at the woman's stomach.

"Ticklish somewhere, let's find it. Use it against her, she's too full of shit." A gold light hit the Sidhe in the side and she toppled over. She haphazardly threw a curse at Sarah who wasn't expecting it, and was thrown off her feet again. Both got up at the same time and both her deadly serious, no more fairness. Sarah saw the blonde's lips moving and her hand shimmering, and Sarah stuffed her wand in her pocket as she clutched her crop. She muttered a shield rhyme and then saw it. A huge green light rushed at her. She heard shouts from the watching professors and she stood her ground. She closed her eyes as it went through her, and the force of the magic forced her body to close into itself in defense. She saw a gold light and she swore she could hear a male scream in her head as her eyes rolled up and her body crumpled to the floor.

* * *

Sarah groaned as she felt the world move around her. She opened her eyes and shut them immediately, feeling the Earth tilt on its axis. She felt liquid going down her throat, broth, and then the warmth that surrounded her leave. She laid like that for a while longer, then opened her eyes again relieved to see everything in its normal sharpened and heightened sense. Her eyes widened as she looked to the night stand, finding her glasses there. She quickly put them on and felt the glamour slip in place, her senses dulled and mortal as she was used to. She sighed and looked to her left. Professor Dumbledore sat there staring at her over half-moon spectacles. She breathed unevenly.

"Wha...what happened?" Albus chuckled at her nervous countenance.

"Well, you didn't lose..." Sarah was aghast.

"What? How!?" Albus smiled as he answered a hand in his beard.

"When she sent that spell at you, your shield bounced half of it back to its originator." Sarah's mouth was half open.

"And that means?" She was confused. He chuckled.

"She was knocked out at the same time, so the duel was a tie." Sarah's lip curled.

"Least she didn't win. How long have I been out?" Albus smiled and looked at his odd watch before answering.

"Two and a half days. Professor Sidhe woke a day ago." Sarah's lip twitched. She sat up straight and stared to the right where she felt a twinge of magic. She saw a crystal floating next to her face and she swatted it away. It popped like a bubble. The remaining magic didn't feel like Jareth's, but she ignored that.

"Jareth...." She growled and her head turned when she heard Albus chuckle.

"He's not here, Sarah. That wasn't even his. He has no power over you here, as you've said." Sarah stared at him for a moment, confused, and then understood.

"Professor Sidhe! She has Crystal Magic, she's Leanan Sidhe, and she knows Jareth!" Albus smiled sadly and nodded.

"I know." Sarah looked at him for a moment like a fish in the water. She rounded on him after a minute.

"You knew? You knew all along and you never told me?" Albus chuckled sadly.

"Of course I knew. I have to know everything about the Professor's of my school." Sarah raised her hands, and then let them drop unceremoniously to the bed in defeat. She slouched a second, then thought of the green spell hurled at her.

"I read that the only spell that was green was the Avada Kedavra curse," She started, and Albus smiled ruefully.

"If she indeed threw a killing curse at you, she wouldn't mean it." Her eyebrow rose as she laughed dryly. His smiled turned serious.

"She wouldn't, and she couldn't. Anyway, she didn't throw the Avada because she was using Crystal Magic as you did. The spells she uses are colored green, signifying she is one with nature. The only times her spells are other colors are because she's manipulating the elements. You shall be the same." He smiled as Sarah grumbled. He was glad that she was already accepting her fate.

"We're nothing alike." She frowned as he only chuckled into his beard.

"As you will be of the same clan, you have to be. Besides, from what I've seen, the only difference between both of your magic's is the years of experience and the color of your main spells. While she is green, you are gold." Sarah grinned ruefully. She sighed and was instantly depressed. Albus noticed this and leaned back in his chair.

"What troubles thee now?" She looked up at him with sad eyes. She pursued her lips and looked at her clasped hands.

"It's just, well, I miss the Labyrinth. Is that rational, considering all that I've told you? I haven't seen my friends since before I left, except when Hoggle came here after I first came." Albus looked up at her sharply.

"What?" Sarah realized she hadn't told him about the incident with Hoggle. She proceeded to tell him what happened, ending with Jareth's order. They sat silent for a moment, and Albus spoke.

"With Hoggle, Ludo, and Sir Didymus' point, I have to say you'll have to trust Jareth on this." Jareth went to Albus the previous morning and told him of Darryn, Jareth's cousin, warning him of the potential danger to Sarah and the school. He saw her outrage and continued.

"As for your wishing to return to the Labyrinth-" Sarah interrupted, muttering under her breath with her arms crossed.

"Not to the point of wishing," He glared at her briefly, and then she acquiesced. "Just listen, don't interrupt,

"Your magic calls out for its home. The Labyrinth is where your magic flourishes. Hogwarts is the closest that you'll find considering it's Aboveground. Besides, your sire is there too, and your new magic is connected to him so it's crying for his presence." Sarah frowned.

"Are you saying my magic needs him?" She snarled, not liking the turn the conversation was taking. His eyes lowered in a fatherly way.

"Basically, but your crop and those Fae gloves are a temporary solution, feeding your magic, but it needs to be recharged within a month or two." He saw her pursed lips as she looked over her gloves, examining them. Then she reached between her legs under the covers to bring out the crop. She examined it briefly, and then sighed as she placed it back under the covers touching her thighs in a reassuring way. He looked at the teen sadly.

"I know that you don't want to go back, but you will have to eventually." Her lips pulled back into a snarl. He noticed this tensely.

"He is your liege lord, as much as I hate to say it, and I have to abide to not only Wizard laws, but also Fae laws. I have to honor a Fae Blessing. You can come here no matter what, but until your schooling here is over, he has no authority on this property. As Danu's laws stand, I must adhere. So mote it be." He muttered at the end and added a few incoherent words and Sarah looked to the opposite side of the bed and considered her position rationally, not as a spoiled brat as she would've, two months earlier.

"So after either this year or next, I'll have to return to the Castle beyond the Goblin City in the center of the Labyrinth?" Albus looked at her and smiled sadly.

"I'm afraid so." She looked him in the eye.

"But what you told Karen?" He sighed wearily.

"What I told your stepmother I believed was true. After you came here, I reread the old laws of Faerie and realized I was wrong. Incidentally, that's happened a lot during my life." He smiled ruefully. His eyes misted for a moment in remembrance, then they returned to their crystal blue. He glanced at his peculiar pocket watch and sighed yet again. He looked at her over his glasses.

"I'm afraid Poppy shall be here in a minute, and then we can all go to the Great Hall." At her questioning gaze, he smiled.

You're to be sorted. I wish for you to join the older students' tomorrow night rather than be sorted with the first years." She smiled back then the smile fell from her lips.

"Tomorrow night!" She gasped and looked up at him startled. He nodded with his half-smile, then his head tilted a second and he chuckled.

"I will see you in a half-hour then, Ms. Williams." He nodded his head, stood, and walked from the room. She noticed Madame Pomfrey, the new nurse pass him with an upturned nose as she pushed a small cart toward Sarah. She saw her clothes and the cloak neatly folded on top. Madame Pomfrey put the clothes on the bed and then fussed over her for the next half-hour before releasing her.

* * *

Sarah sat on the little stool in front of the main table, facing the Professors. Professor McGonagall held an old, patched up hat in her hand as Albus explained the principle of sorting to her. Sarah nodded, only understanding the gist. She closed her eyes as the hat slipped over her ears and eyes. She heard a voice whispering in her mind.

"Hmm, cunning and deceitful I see, loyal and brave. Stubborn and arrogant, prideful and courageous. Your pride and stubbornness will be your weak point in your ongoing struggle with the Goblin King." She gulped and the hat chuckled.

"You need to be with people who'll teach you what you'll need to know to deal with Fae, so I guess you'll be, SLYTHERIN!" She heard it yell out for the teachers. The hat was lifted from her head and she saw disappointment flash briefly on a few faces, then heard Slughorn get up from his chair and hurry over to her, but she was too busy glaring at Professor de Aisling, who was only smirking back with a knowing glare. She only looked up when she realized Slughorn was clamoring over her, talking about how he was happy to have another Slytherin in his house. She barely paid attention, but kept a smile in place. She would have to resort to Hogwarts: A History to get information about her new house. She looked around briefly, scanning her new home, well, the Great Hall, really. She looked at the hour glasses behind the table, all of the sand in each at the top. She glanced back at Slughorn and realized he was already done and sitting, drinking a cup of ale. She smiled, stretching her leg muscles and flexing her hands. She had the sudden urge to blow something up with the pressure suddenly burning in her. She thanked the professors and stepped out of the Great Hall. She heard footsteps behind her as she stepped out of the Entrance Hall out into fresh air. She glanced behind herself and saw Jessica follow her. She sighed as she walked down the stairs, Jessica reaching her at the bottom of the stair. She grinned at Sarah as they started walking toward the lake in silence. The both sat on a huge rock jutting out toward the beckoning water. Sarah looked over when she heard Jessica sigh, noting her tired expression as she herself was being appraised. Jessica was the first to break the silence, looking over the water again.

"Your, mother, sends her greetings." Sarah sat up straight, clenching her teeth as she stared straight ahead. Jessica glanced over and saw her expression, and was puzzled, but wisely closed her mouth to her next statement.

"Linda Williams may be my birth mother, but I don't know her. Like a daughter should. Your brother," Sarah stopped a minute and flexed her jaw. She was on the verge of tears at this time. Jessica knew how she felt, so she let her say her piece, she deserved to rant.

"The moment Linda walked out of that door, she walked out on my life. For ten years I waited by the door, believing she'd come back, and one day, I just realized she didn't care. She didn't love my father, and she didn't want me." She ignored Jessica who tried to protest. Her voice rose in intensity until she was yelling, tears running down her cheeks.

"She never called! No contact with her! The only reason I knew her was through Dad's memories, and _thoughtful_ Jeremy, who sent a birthday gift ever year from the both of them, but that was it! When I was five he sent me the book that ruined my life and future, when I was ten, a box of stuffed animals that resembled creatures from the Labyrinth, and for my fifteenth a music box that plays a song that damned man sang to me! No note, nothing! Now that I'm a witch and my mother bothers to remember me? I was nothing to her then, and I'm nothing to her now!" Sarah cried out as she jumped to her feet. Jessica stood up too, and opened her mouth to reassure her, but Sarah ran into the forest before she got the chance. Sarah stood behind an oak tree as she heard Jessica call out for her at the edge of the forest.

"Sarah! That's the forbidden forest! It's against the rules to go in there!" Sarah sighed as she climbed up the oak tree to a higher limb. She noticed that it was the only tree in the forest that was oak, or even alive on that note. She, from her angle, could see the entire forest and the castle. She looked at the end of the branch she was sitting on and was shocked to see a pair of eyes staring back at her. Mismatched blue eyes. She yelped and accidently slipped from her branch. She felt a tremor pass through her body and saw green as she passed out.

* * *

Sarah moaned, a hand flying to her head as she awoke. She felt that her throat was parched and coughed.

"Why do you keep fainting? I hope this won't be a regular occurrence for your or, dear me, Jareth will have his hands full." Sarah's eyes shot open and widened as she saw Professor Sidhe standing next to her, brewing tea. She stared at her in confusion.

"What? W…" Sarah felt her voice catch in her throat as the Sidhe turned and stared at her with a glare.

"Why the Hell were you so high up in that tree? I understand the impulse; I've gone up that high too, but to fall?" She pursed her lips and turned back to her tea that was boiling on a small fire in a fireplace. Sarah heard her muttering under her breath, and heard snippets,

"Halfling…fledgling…only turned…." Then she took the tea off the open fire and poured two teacups. She put the tea kettle on the tray with the cups and brought it over to set on the table next to Sarah. She drew a chair up as she put a lump of sugar in her tea and stirred it with a spoon. She looked up at Sarah dryly.

"Cream and Sugar?" Sarah licked her lips nervously.

"One sugar, little cream." The Professor nodded. Sarah looked around the room she was in. She didn't recognize it. The walls were deep green, and there were plants everywhere. She was in a comfy bed, more appeasing than the bed in her dorm she was giving up the next day. It didn't even resemble any rooms in the castle that she had seen. She looked back at the Sidhe and her situation sunk through link a stone in her stomach.

"Wait a minute, you? Why, you don't even like me! Where am I?" She looked up from her tea and shrugged.

"Yes me. It's not that I don't like you, you're just annoying along with the situation. You're in my chamber. My name is Arianna de Aisling, and I am your Professor and fellow Leanan Sidhe. I am a high rank, so you must respect me. I am to teach you of our ways. Drink." She handed Sarah the teacup. Sarah looked at it a second, then looked at Arianna. She sighed as she closed her eyes and blew on the hot tea. She took a small sip and fell in love with it. She took another sip and swung her legs around the edge. She sipped more of the tea as she stood.

"Where is this chamber, in Hogwarts? It reminds me of-" She was interrupted when Arianna stood abruptly.

"The Labyrinth?" At Sarah's shocked glance, she snarled.

"I know a thing or two about the Labyrinth, little girl. I'd advise you to watch your step." Her eyes narrowed at Sarah, then softened and she gave the suddenly wary girl a small smile. After all, this girl was her future daughter-in-law if her son's plans worked out. She didn't want to be a monster-in-law in the girl's eyes. She set her empty tea cup down and took Sarah's discarded cup from her wringing hands. She clasped the girl's hands in her own and gave her a soft smile, which Sarah reluctantly returned. Arianna took a breath. Sarah couldn't believe how different the Professor was now from when she first met her at the beginning of the month.

"Sarah. Promise me you'll stop being so clumsy, you'll care for yourself. No more acting on instincts. I'll watch over you, but I have an image to maintain, so I have to act the same as I have. Sarah, I'm here to protect you and help nurture your magic. I got out of hand in our duel, and trust me, I've paid the price!" She laughed, her eyes crinkling slightly. Sarah smiled back, relaxing slightly.

"So we're at an _impasse_, eh? Where we hate each other?" Sarah asked, hesitantly, as Arianna dropped her hands and picked up a book from the table. She turned around and handed the book to Sarah. _History of Tuatha de Danann. Seelie and Unseelie Courts._ The last was in smaller print below. Sarah saw no author, like The Labyrinth didn't. She held it tucked in her arms and smiled at the professor, who turned to the desk and picked something else up. She put her glasses on and Sarah realized she wasn't wearing her pair. She looked at Arianna curiously, realizing that she still had dulled vision, mortal senses. She didn't get the question formed when she was interrupted.

"I put a temporary glamour on you so you wouldn't be shocked when you awakened. When you wake in the morning, don't forget to put on your glasses. We'll work together later in the year to find a way to glamour ourselves in a more permanent fashion, as long as we can get out of it quickly. I already know, but I'm doing this for your benefit." Sarah smiled sheepishly. The professor walked over to the door. She opened it and Sarah saw the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom. She followed her out of the room and watched as the door hid behind a tapestry. Sarah never noticed the tapestry until now, it was very inconspicuous. She turned back to the Professor.

"Thanks for saving my hide. So," She hesitated, "What do I call you? Professor Sidhe or Professor de Aisling?" Arianna grinned.

"I believe in hiding in plain sight. Great hunting practice. Professor Sidhe is fine." Sarah left the classroom and walked down to the first floor and went past Sir Cadogan. She barely realized he spoke to her as she stumbled past him. She knew she'd been passed out since that morning, and dimly realized she'd been unconscious for the last 3 days. She sat heavily upon a chair in the sitting room, unaware of a single portrait on the wall, the only portrait in her temporary dorm. She looked up however, at the sound of stifled laughter. She looked up at the wall opposite her, and saw the portrait of his royal highness from the vault. She didn't have time to think before he spoke.

"How unobservant you are, I see." He chuckled. "You've always been, preoccupied to noticed my watchful eye. Even before you traversed through my Labyrinth." Her mind narrowed on one thing he said. She didn't even care how his portrait came to be in the room.

"Before the Labyrinth?" Jareth grimaced inwardly at the slip, and his emotionless mask came. He changed the subject as she started to glare.

"Nasty fall?" Her eyes narrowed.

"How did you know?" Jareth smirked, his eyes narrowing as they trained on her forehead. She felt it and realized she had a splitting headache. There was a slight bump there, where her fingers probed. She sighed and put her head in her hands, her elbows on her knees. Jareth's eyes softened as he watched the girl's shoulders shake. He wished he could leave the portrait. She hated the weakness she was showing to her enemy, the one who wanted to take her from her family and home. She squared her shoulder, stared straight at Jareth with red-rimmed eyes, and snarled at him.

"I'll never give in to you." She smirked slightly as she stood, ruining her gesture by sniffing. She winced, then straightened the gloves on her hands unconsciously. She stalked out of the room to her bedroom. She didn't hear him as she left, though.

"I'll never give you up." He sighed as he leaned back on his throne, his fingers pinching the bridge of his nose. He grimaced as his eyes opened, his hands slamming onto the arms of the throne.

"I'll ask mum to do it." He grit his teeth, knowing he was going to regret his actions.

* * *

**(R/R!!!! Or i send goblin after you!!!!!)**


End file.
